The use of a dust shield with a vehicle wheel brake assembly is known in the prior art. Such a dust shield is generally found on the inboard side of the vehicle brake assembly, the outboard side of the brake assembly being effectively shielded by the wheel hub and rim. In one type of dust shield known in the art, the dust shield is a one piece member which bolts to the inboard side of the brake spider. In another of the prior art dust shield devices, the shield is formed from a resilient and flexible flanged disc which is centrally apertured and split partially transversely to allow installation. Such a shield has a plurality of L-shaped brackets attached thereto around the central aperture. These provide surfaces for affixing a clamping ring to hold the shield to the axle. A portion of the partial transverse split provides an opening for the brake camshaft to pass through the dust shield, but the remainder of the partial transverse split provides a continuing opportunity for intrusion of water, dust and the like.
A dust shield which bolts directly to the brake spider increases the structural requirements of the spider and thus increases the weight of the spider. This type of shield also limits the ability to use a single shield design in association with different. brake drum and shoe widths. The flexibility necessary to install a one-piece dust shield around the axle without removing the wheel end assembly imparts an inherent: "floppiness" to the shield which is undesirable, particularly to shield the brake assembly, from impact from rocks and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inboard dust shield for a vehicle brake assembly which may be used with a variety of widths of brake drums and shoes and which provides a generally rigid surface extending radially outwardly from the axle to protect the brake assembly from impact from stones and other road debris.